There's No You In Friendship Only An I
by Wicked.Paramour
Summary: Nikki's excitment about an old visiting friend causes some tension in the group. Will some of the guys think they're being replace or will they welcome Gwen with open arms?
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere seemed to be happier than usual between the six sixteen year olds. Even Caitlin decided the conversation was more interesting then the new issue of her favorite fashion magazine and was sitting at the table with everyone. Jen wasn't uptight, Wyatt wasn't on the fritz, Jonesy didn't even notice the girls walk by, and Jude didn't reach for his skateboard once. This was an amazing feat but the miracle was the purple haired, baggy clothes wearing girl sitting in her own chair beaming a thousand watt smile. She laughed her heart out and she didn't complain once about anything, not even the clones, as unbelievable as it may sound. More surprising, when her break was over and it was time for her to go her smile still didn't falter instead with a playful wink she said her good bye and left. Her friends watched as she walked away with a slight pep in her step that wasn't there before.

"Now that was just beyond creepy," Jonesy said when she was out of sight.

"I thought it was nice seeing this side of Nikki," Wyatt disagreed.

"Do you hear yourself? This is Nikki we're talking about! When is she ever nice like this?"

"He has a point," Caitlin said bowing her head in shame at the fact that she actually agreed with Jonesy.

"Maybe she had a change of heart," Jen tried to stick up for her friend.

"True dude sometimes people see the errors of their ways and changes for the better."

" That's it! You guys can sit here and gossip like old lady's if you want but count me out! I'm going to get to the bottom of this," a very dramatic Jonesy announced as he got up from the table and marched in the direction of the Khaki Barn with a look of pure determination.

"You know he's probably using this as an excuse to go see Nikki?" Caitlin pointed out to her remaining friends who nodded knowing Caitlin was right but was still incredibly eager to see what drama would unfold due to Jonesy's prying.

"Later bruh gotta get back to Stick It before my boss comes," Jude said after a long moment of silence.

"Oh so you finally figured out who your boss was?" Jen asked.

"Not yet dudette but if he does show up I'll be there," and with that he grabbed his skateboard, Sally, and took off. After another agonizing silence Jen glanced at her phone for the time.

"Well unlike Jude who's living every workers dream, I have a boss. So see ya."

"Wait up Jen. I'll come with you. Bye Cait."

"Bye Jen. Bye Wyatt," Caitlin waved until they were out of sight and when she was completely positive that they were gone she closed the lemon and pulled out the new issue of Seventeen magazines. She flipped it opened and began reading it with new enthusiasm.

"I love my job."

(A/N) - Ok I know its short but the chapters will get longer I promise. Anyways tell me what you think, kk?


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you," I smiled as she handed me an application.

"No problem. Can't wait for you to start working here." I looked at her and immediately knew she was sincere. Her hair was a crimson red; she had more piercings than me, a bat tattoo, and sported all black.

"Thanks. Um can I have another one?"

"Sure," she said fetching another application and handing it to me, "The more the merrier right?"

"Yea well see ya."

"Have a nice day!" It was refreshing not to have to hear the clones yelling, "Have a khaki day," every minute. Slipping the papers in my bag I went to leave when Jonesy stepped in my way.

"I thought you were going to work?" he questioned.

"Um when did you start stalking me?" I tried to growl but I was in such a good mood that my smiled ruined it.

"Since you started acting all nice! Are you dying?"

"What? No I'm not dying. Is it against the law to be nice or something? You're acting like Ron the rent-a-cop."

"I am not."

"Are too. Now move outta my way I have to go."

"Go where? And why were you in Hot Topic?"

"None of you business now move out of my way Jonesy before I have to move you," I finally growled from frustration.

"Whatever Nikki but I will find out your secret and then I'll tell everyone," he said walking pass me.

"Ooh I'm scared," I snapped sarcastically making my exit out the mall not once turning back to see Jonesy going in to Hot Topic.

(^.^)

"Mom, dad, I'm home," I yelled entering through the front door of my house almost hesitantly. Walking into my house was like walking into a storage room full of 80s décor. Psychedelic couches, and lava lamps decorated the living room and we even had a disco ball which is why I try to make a run for my room as soon as possible to escape my disco crazy parents.

"Hey honey. Your friend called earlier."

"What she say?" I called back eagerly entering the kitchen where my mom was.

"We made plans for you to pick her up at the airport tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Around twelve. I swear that girl is such a sweet–" I didn't let her finish before I left the kitchen and bounded upstairs to my room. As soon as I got up there I plugged my iPod up and Three Days Grace was blasting off my walls. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life.

(^.^)

"Guys I solved the mystery!" Jonesy yelled bounding to the table where all his friends minus Nikki were readying themselves to leave.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked with pure interest that made him more excited to share his story. He cleared my throat and stood up on a chair and looked down on them.

"It's really obvious. What does Nikki hate the most?"

"Pink?"

"You?" Jen joked.

"Fashion zombies?" Wyatt added helpfully.

"Wyatt my friend you are hot but that's not it."

"Dude, isn't she always complaining about having to be around the clones at 'The Tacky Barn' all the time?" Jude answered slumping in his seat.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner ladies and gentlemen!"

"So the clones are leaving? Oh that is something to celebrate," Cait cheered but when Jonesy shook his head she pouted.

"It's a good thing you're pretty," Jonesy teased before getting serious again, "Jude drum roll," he paused until his skater friend got a steady beat then cleared his throat again, "The reason is because Nikki is quitting her job at the Khaki Barn."

"Wow. How'd you figure that out?" Jen asked.

"Well beloved step sister of mines it took a lot of hard work, patience, and the abilities that only I have," he bragged.

"So basically you annoyed Nikki to death until she told you?"

"No I asked the employee at Hot Topic and she said she gave Nikki an application," he answered sheepishly at her snickering face, "I knew it. You spied."


End file.
